


I am not a Dad

by tammci



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Meltdown, Meltdown, Tony Stark Has A Heart, overstrained tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammci/pseuds/tammci
Summary: After Tony took away Peter's suit. Does he think that the parktikum is done. But suddenly Peter Freitag shows up.Or Peter has a breakdown
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 31





	I am not a Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like it. I like autistic stories about Peter very much. Please remember that English is not my mother tongue.

  
Tony had never been good with children. Pepper says that's because he often behaves like a little kid himself. Nonetheless, he has to deal with a fifteen-year-old teenager right away.  
  
Actually, Tony doesn't want Peter Parker to join him in the lab. He took away his suit a few days ago. The kid isn't ready to be a superhero, all the going it alone and putting people in danger showed Tony that he had to take action.  
  
He assumed after Peter gave him back the suit on the high-rise that the alleged internship was over at the same time. But after a call from Happy, the child still thinks he could come to the tower and continue working on things with Tony.  
  
A little bit honored Tony feels around. But what is he supposed to do with a jittery teenager who sees his mentor every time he sees his mentor. Tony looks up when he hears the familiar sound of the incoming elevator. An excited Peter stumbles out, humming his fingers softly.  
  
"Sorry Tony, but he was desperate to get here and he looked as if he was about to start crying. Happy shrugs his shoulders apologetically as his gaze glides from Tony to Peter, who is walking at his old table and starts to examine some equipment.  
  
"Don't worry Happy, I'll get it done. Wait for the child up in the lobby. He'll be right up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Nodding, Tony shooes Happy away with a gesture of his hand and then turns around to Peter. The boy continues to hum to himself and seems to be very hectic. 

"Peter? Hey kid. What are you doing here?"  
  
Confused, Peter frowned. "It's laboratory day Mr. Stark" He doesn't look at Tony, but starts bouncing back and forth on the ball of his foot. 

"I thought it was clear that the internship was over. The suit is gone, we don't have that mentoring thing anymore" Tony points between himself and Peter, then sighs. "Listen Peter, it's better if you leave now."  
"But why?"  
  
"Because there's nothing more you can do here." He watches as Peter begins to restlessly knead his hands and cross his fingers. Already weeks ago he noticed that Peter is always very nervous around him. 

Constantly he softens the eye contact or fidgets around. Sometimes he thinks that the boy suffers from ADHS. But when he was working on his suit, he was very calm, as if he was disappearing into another world.  
  
With shaky fingers Peter strokes his hair away from his eyes and blinks. "You want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But... but...  
  
"Look, Peter. You are a great kid and May must be very proud of you. But I'm not good with you kids, and you're better off playing with your friend Ted than being here."  
  
"Ned, his name isn't And I like being here, Mr. Stark."  
  
It's harder than Tony thought. More and more, Peter seems to be getting nervous. His eyes are moving back and forth. His shoulders are raised and something seems to be bothering him. But he doesn't know what and in the end he doesn't want to deal with it. Tony is not a bad person, but he will probably not be a father. For that he himself did not have a good father. He is destined to stay alone.  
  
The only thought is to protect Peter from evil. But if the child is still with him, he is a perfect target for criminals.  
  
"Happy is waiting for you at the car."  
  
"N-no... please. It's Friday... it-it's lab day." Bring Peter out painfully. "Well, so here I am. Because it's Labor Day."  
  
"Not anymore, kid."  
  
Murmuring to himself, Peter walks to the elevator. Something aches in Tony's chest to see the boy like this. He seems upset and confused. Maybe he had gotten so crazy about the internship he forgot it was a fake.  
  
Tony turns away from the closed doors and doesn't see how Peter starts to pull his hair. He doesn't notice how the tears make his brown eyes grow big and shimmer.  
  
Only when Friday thinks that there is a problem in the lobby, he realizes that Peter was on the verge of a breakdown all the time. Tony is shocked when he sees the child sobbing with a flat hand hitting the back of his head. The other hand cramps into the sweater and he seems to want to hide. Many pairs of eyes are directed at him.  
  
"Peter ... hey what's wrong?" The question is for Happy, who is as confused about Peter's outburst as Tony himself. 

"I don't know, he was already crying when he came into the lobby. Then I tried to touch him, but he suddenly flipped out."  
  
"I'll call May."  
  
In the end, Tony understands what happened. Autism. Peter suffers from autism. He never mentioned it. But now he understands why the kid has the ga


End file.
